The Last Touch
by LouisaENvogue
Summary: [DracoGinny] One-shot Post-Hogwarts fic! Ginny meets Draco at his death bed. Can she save him? Or does Death has it ruled out?


**         T**he unhappy memories of the recently ended War were flooding into Ginny's mind. Once again.  It was the War against Voldemort and his followers. Although it ended about a month ago, all those terrifying glimpse of terror were still flowing freely almost everytime her eyelids shut for a split second. A band of courageous Aurors, including Harry and Ron were fighting their way bravely across the bloody battlefield against those Death Eaters. Then, an image of a familiar silvery-blond hair guy appeared suddenly. Draco Malfoy.

         He was one of those newly recruited Death Eaters involved in the War, who were not well trained as of the limited amount of time available before the War started. Among them, were his two clumsy goofs, Greggory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. Both of them were seriously injured in the War and were sent back to their homes. Just a day before the War ends, a considerably amount of Death Eaters fled, and the only ones left were those who wanted to surrender. Voldemort was killed by his own wand. Killed by Harry Potter. 

         Ginny was a Medi-witch and a qualified muggle doctor at the same time. During the War, Ginny attended to those injured Aurors at Hogwarts's Hospital Wing. The War had taken place just outside Hogwarts and St. Mungo's was quite a distance from the battlefield. Therefore, the Hospital Wing was put into intensive use. Students were sent back home after a week there. 

…

         Just then, the soothing voices of carol singers from outside could be heard. It was Christmas Eve. Living alone in a newly rented flat, Ginny sighed at the waiting of a call for doctor during this joyous season. Maybe not that joyous. 

         Her flat was located in London, near The Leaky Cauldron an entrance to Diagon Alley. A place where it brought both happy and sad memories back. Ginny closed her eyes, brushing away those unhappy thoughts before setting her work aside. Walking to the kitchen for a cup of hot chocolate, the telephone rang.

…

         Looking at the given address scribbled on the paper, once again, Ginny stretched her hand out to the doorbell. She shivered. The temperature was dropping drastically, and her brand new coat doesn't seem to help. Half a minute later, a plump middle-aged woman emerged from behind the door. 

         'You the doctor?' she asked. 

         Ginny nodded fervently. 'Yes, I am.'

         'Oh! Do come in now,' she welcomed her in. The place was plainly furnished with a couple of chintz chairs, a small coffee table and some framed pictures. However, it felt so much warmer compared to the outside. She took off her coat and hung it on a hanger stand. 

         'There's a man who looks like he is dying. At room 16,' the landlady said, leading Ginny through the empty hallway. She shuddered. 'Pity he's really young. About your age.'

         'Don't worry. I'm sure it's just a bad cold coming down,' Ginny assured. The landlady nodded meekly.

         Stopping in front of room 16, she rapped on the wooden door inconsistently. 'You can go in, doctor,' added the landlady.

         Sliding quietly into the room, Ginny's eyes caught sight of the man lying on the bed. He held a familiar aura in the room. Silvery-blond hair. Deathly pale features. Pinkish-purple lips. _Could it be?_ She took a step closer to him, observing in different angles. That moment, it confirmed her suspicions. It was _him_.

         'Draco Malfoy?' 

         His pale-grey eyes darted in the direction of his name being called. Then, he gaped. Quietly. Widening his eyes, Draco could not utter a single word.

         'It's okay, Malfoy. Don't say a word,' said Ginny in an alluring voice. 'I'm the doctor.'

         She took out a clinical thermometer, which was an alien object to Draco, and gestured him to open his mouth.  At first, he was hesitant. But he gave in after further prompting. After the beep, Ginny took out the thermometer and read it. It was normal human body temperature. She was puzzled. But Draco knew what his problem was.

         'You can't save me.'

         'Huh? What do you mean?' asked Ginny, baffled.

         'It's a bond between him and the Death Eaters. The Mark,' he replied, breathless. 'When he dies, we'll have to follow him to death because of our bond.' 

         Ginny's heart sank. Thinking that Draco was trying to frighten her, Ginny decided to play along. She reached for his icy-cold hands and clutched onto them tightly and rubbing them with the pad of her thumbs. 'You might be having depression, Malfoy.'

         He shook his head. 'You don't believe me, do you?'

         Upon hearing those words and with the solemn expression on his face, Ginny realized what he said was true. Draco was dying. Not by any physical means but a Dark Mark that bonds him with the late Voldemort. Nothing was known to break the bond between the Death Eaters and Voldemort yet. 'I believe you, Malfoy.'

         Again, Draco shook his head. 

         'I'm regretful of joining the Dark Lord,' he muttered, placing her delicate hands on his chest. He gathered the little strength he had, and pushed himself to reach Ginny's lips level, before planting a gentle kiss on them. 

         'Goodbye, Virginia.'

         Ginny felt his hand loosening the grip on her hands, before he fell back. Draco Malfoy was gone. Everything in her world came crumbling down onto her shoulders. Everything. It was her first time, witnessing a death of someone. Someone who had left a great impact on her. 

…

         A year after the death of Draco, Ginny was going through some of her documents when she found a note lying on her desk. She unfolded it. And it read:

_         I wanted you to be there. And you came. Thanks._

_                                                 --Draco Malfoy_

FIN 

…

The Last Touch 

Disclaimer: It's all mine. Happy? Then, change it to J.K. Rowling's!

A/N: This is the _revised_ version of The Last Touch. Much better, I hope! Do review- Sorry, no epilogues or sequels! I suppose there are lots of questions here and there, that you just can't find the answers to. Well, e-mail me. I'll try my best to answer you. It's suppose to be a mystery one too…Oh well. R&R!

--Mariz


End file.
